Hysteria
by Inannah
Summary: El amor está enlazado directamente con la demencia. Destroza mentes, acaba vidas, transforma almas. Alfred hará todo por seguir junto a Arthur.


**Autora:** _A 3 pasos de ahorcarte está escribiéndose. Esta historia fue casi en plan para publicar esta nota de aviso (Y tranquilidad para los lectores que están algo angustiadas por la demora, lo lamento chicas y chicos. Recién llegué de vacaciones ¡Pero si van o viven en Chile no duden en visitar Puerto Varas, es fantástico y lo mejor es que hay deportes extremos!)_

**Advertencia**_: Asesinatos implícitos._

**Dedicado a: **_Mi beta **Joe**, conocida en ff como **Pandasick** (¡Ánimo linda y flojea como Dios manda! ¡Sigue con el CanEng, que tú sabes, me ha encantado como lo escribes!) por ser de lo mejor conmigo y aguantar todos mis caprichos de narrativa. Y a la fiel **MyobiXHitachiin** por presionarme hasta límites insospechados para que siga en el fandom. _

_Espero, les guste._

-x-

La alfombra brilla a momentos, iluminada por el pequeño y destartalado televisor que aguardaba humildemente en el piso de la oscura habitación.

Unas sombras antropomórficas se movían dentro de la pantalla, trizada en una esquina. Un hombre y una mujer grabados en mala calidad que entraban a un jardín. De vez en cuando, las hojas verdes de un árbol o algún arbusto aparecen en el lente, delatando donde está metido el supuesto camarógrafo.

El video casero se corta en el preciso momento en que hay un zoom a la sonrisa del hombre. Una sonrisa ladina, perfecta, seductora.

_¿Acaso él sabrá en lo que se ha metido?_

_Tch..._

Comienza el chicharreo que avisa se acabó la cinta y no hay nada más que reproducir.

Irónicamente, toda la alfombra sucia y vieja está a medias cubierta por una gran cantidad de cintas, la mayoría ralladas o con papeles pegados.

Llama la atención la cinta más cercana al televisor.

"Ella estará sola miércoles 23. Acabarla."

Todo eso escrito con una letra cuadrada y abierta.

Ese día, ella habrá lamentado que sus padres se hayan ido de vacaciones al Caribe. Su mirada azul tan hermosa y profunda será pronto un recuerdo. Los vecinos llorarán. Los amigos se abrazarán destrozados. Destrozados como la encontrarán a ella misma. Porque él no diferenciará si es su propia sangre la que destruye.

_A él no le importa. _

Porque para él, esto era una venganza.

Están a mano.

Hay un calendario pegado sobre la pared mohosa que está tras el sillón. Uno de los números está marcado y escrito alrededor.

¿Qué día es hoy?

_Viernes 25._

Otra cinta, la primera de una larga torre, rezaba "Martes 01, 15. Él en el jardín"

Las diminutas cajas plásticas que le siguen darán cuenta de que van a un mismo tema. Y que además, esto viene desde hace un largo tiempo. Horas. Días. Semanas.

Siendo aterrador.

"Sábado 01, 04. Tarde de bádminton. Yo estoy sobre su árbol, junto a él"

_Hubiera dado un ojo por haber estado en la piscina, disfrutando, riendo como él. Tomando una cerveza muy helada tras jugar por horas. Tras hacer el payaso, causándole risa como hacía antaño. O simplemente tras besarlo._

Oh rayos. Como esa necesidad se hubo hecho imperiosa tras el correr del tiempo.

Y era un derecho que a él le correspondía.

"Viernes 12, 08. Duerme. Soy su ángel de la guardia"

Había sido difícil hallar el ángulo perfecto que mostraba su rostro, infantil al dormir.

"Lunes 12,17. Con la puta"

Uno de los títulos que con más rencor se escribían. Y no eran pocos.

Lo que creaba de su cuerpo, una madeja de celos y rencor.

_Ella sabía. Sabía que lo quería. Que estaba locamente enamorado de él. Pero a la maldita no le importó. _

_"—Vamos, si sabes que lo tuyo es imposible ¿Por qué no me dejas ser feliz con él?"_

_Puta. Puta egoísta. _

Sobre un sillón-cama, viejo y gris hay un periódico. Arrugado y doblado con dedos bruscos.

Una hoja de éste permanece a medio rayar.

_**"Desaparece Premio Anual de Columbia"**_

En la bajada, a medio rayar, se podía leer con dificultad un "25 ene... thur Kirkland, estudiante de intercambio becado en... Columb... ha desapare..."

Parecía como si el lector hubiera querido apuñalar la hoja en vez de rayarla, pues trozos de papel han terminado pegados en la cama, dejando orificios en la gigantesca hoja. Con lápiz permanente se podía leer unas palabras de letra aguda y abierta, desesperada, furiosa.

_"Él no desapareció. Encontró su lugar"_

_"Mío, sólo mío."_

_"Arthur no necesitas a nadie más ¿Cierto? Soy tu todo"_

_"Ya no necesita a nadie. Aquí estoy ¡Dejen de buscarlo, bastardos!"_

Bajo la foto del muchacho desaparecido, quien sonreía mostrando un diploma junto a sus padres, habíase escrito.

_"Esto será perfecto. Nadie podrá dañar nuestra felicidad. Nadie. Seremos felices para siempre. O mataré al que se interponga"_

Matar.

Matar es una palabra fea.

Pero la fuerza de esa palabra a él no le importa. Ha dejado de darle sentido. Como a muchas cosas.

En su desequilibrada mente, su prioridad es sólo una. Alcanzar su propia felicidad. Una que hubo sido negada tras un tácito rechazo, tras una errónea elección, tras el destrozo de un corazón noble.

_Y de su mente._

La puerta del destartalado y viejo rancho se abre. Una sombra imponente aparece, dejando el rostro de la persona a contraluz. Unos blancos dientes aparecen cuando dibuja una ancha sonrisa.

Se quita la sudadera y se queda con la apretada musculosa blanca y el pantalón de buzo, oscuro.

Bota a un lado de la puerta, sobre la alfombra, un machete sucio de sangre.

— ¡Llegué!— Grita a la casa vacía. Pisa el mango del arma cuando se va a la cocina, dispuesto a tomarse un buen café. Tararea una canción que ha escuchado en la radio.

Hoy está feliz. Muy feliz.

Cuando abre uno de los muebles de la cocina, aparece un pequeño frasco.

"Cloroformo".

Él ignora naturalmente el recipiente y toma la sal y la pimienta, que están dispuestos a un lado.

Los huevos pronto estarán listos, como también el agua para las dos tazas de café.

Cuando todo está listo, se da media vuelta, ahora dirigiéndose a un cuarto cerrado. Coge la cadena que cuelga de su cuello, y abre la puerta con la llave. Su corazón late acelerado cuando se abre la habitación.

_Ahí está él. _

— Oh, eres tan flojo... Mira que dormir hasta las seis de la tarde... ¿Dónde quedó señor Perfección-Me despierto súper temprano para hacer cosas aburridas?—Una sonrisa dulce se dibuja en sus labios, dándole un toque angelical a su rostro bronceado.

_Angelical_. Una palabra que ahora no puede ser procesable con él. Tal vez antes, cuando todo era normal, cuando todos eran felices. Cuando aún su mundo no se iba a la mierda.

_La locura lo tomó, transformándolo. Lo arrastró a un hoyo negro, lo liberó del limbo del dolor, del rencor, del llanto sin lágrimas, del corazón vuelto añicos. _

_Pero no lo hundió._

_Lo liberó._

Jamás hubiera creído llegar a este punto.

Pero no fue su culpa. Él era normal. Él era un mero humano feliz. Pero la maldita de su hermana (¿Sigue siéndolo estando ahora muerta?) pisoteó todo, en un afán egoísta.

¡Él había llegado primero!

Además, estaba seguro incluso, que Arthur había comenzado a sentir algo hasta que ella llegó, acosándolo. Absorbiéndolo. Alejándolo.

¿Quién creería que dos hermanos gemelos se llegarían a enamorar de la misma persona?

Pero él estaba seguro, sus sentimientos eran mucho más puros que los de Emily.

Puros hasta el punto de ser lacerante. Hasta el extremo en que llega a doler. _A dañar._

— Hey, Cejas, deja de dormir como un oso… Tienes que despertarte para que estés conmigo, ¡Cuánto extrañaba estar los dos solos!—rió acercándose a la cama que estaba en el medio del pequeño cuarto sin ventanas.

No hay respuesta.

Arthur no despertaba.

Alfred se preguntó con terror si acaso se había excedido con la dosis de sedantes que le inyectó.

Sus dedos grandes y fríos se acercaron presurosos a la yugular.

Latía. Arthur respiraba y su pulso seguía normal. Alfred soltó el aire, que descubrió, había estado guardando.

— Esas bromas no se hacen— Negó reprobatoriamente.

Vamos, Arthur despierta…

Comenzó a acariciar el cuello del muchacho, pasando suavemente los dedos por su clavícula desnuda, rozando con amor uno de sus brazos.

Quiere verle abrir los ojos. Quiere que lo vuelva a ver, sólo a él. Como siempre tuvo que ser.

Lo necesita. Lo ama.

_Quiere tenerlo junto a él hasta asfixiarlo, abrazarlo hasta dejarlo sin aire. Besarlo hasta que no quede oxígeno en sus pulmones. Hacer que lo ame hasta que su corazón deje de latir. Pero seguirá siendo suyo. Suyo su corazón. Su alma. Su cabeza. Su espíritu._

Arthur no puede reclamar, él ya le ha robado todo eso.

Siente como su corazón explota cuando el verde comienza a expandirse, dejando ver los ojos brillantes de Arthur.

— ¡Despertaste!

Arthur lo mira, confundido.

— ¿Alfred?— Una serpiente retuerce su estómago al escuchar su nombre en los labios contrarios.

— Sí viejo, soy yo... Estás bien, no tienes de qué preocuparte. ¡Te he salvado!

— ¿Salvarme? ¿Qué pasó?—El inglés se reincorpora torpemente, con todavía las drogas recorriendo sus venas, intoxicando sus células.

— ¡Te salvé de un secuestro! Pero todavía quieren quitarte de mi lado... ¡Pero no temas, porque me voy a deshacer de todos ellos y viviremos felices!

Arthur pestañeó, tragando lentamente el peso de sus palabras.

— Pero... ¿Cómo...?— Fue interrumpido por unos brazos encerrándole con brusquedad. Un abrazo. Alfred lo abrazaba.

— Eso ya no importa, sino que estás bien y te salvé— Pestañeó dibujando una infantil sonrisa. Arthur todavía sigue con el mundo dándole vueltas y con la voz de Alfred haciéndole eco tras su cabeza— Hice huevos y café ¿Te traigo, Cejas?

Arthur iba a protestar por el apodo pero el ruido de una sirena policial lo descolocó por completo.

El rostro de Alfred se volvió sombrío.

Aterrador.

_No._

— ¿Policías?— Se iba a levantar pero lo empujaron suavemente a la cama, Alfred se levantó, irguiéndose como una muralla.

— No... Los malos. Son los malos. Viene por ti ¡Pero no te asustes, te protegeré!— Le dio un rápido beso en la frente, anonadando a Arthur y se dirigió hacia el pasillo, levantando lo que el inglés reconoció (A su terror) como un machete ensangrentado.

En ese momento, también descubrió unas manchas rojizas en el pelo y el pantalón deportivo del muchacho.

_¡¿Pero qué...?!_

_Amor. Una palabra bella pero peligrosa. Extremadamente de cuidado._

Alfred volteó un segundo a verlo, sonriendo.

— No te preocupes, Arthur. Seremos felices— Lo señaló con la gigantesca cuchilla y abrió la puerta, dándole un brillo que transformó el azul cielo de sus ojos en un cerúleo— Nadie nos separará.

Iba a destruir todos los obstáculos que vinieran. Estaba listo para todo. Ya la tortura lo había preparado para soportar lo que fuera. Nada lo iba a detener ahora que conseguía el premio mayor, que lograba tener lo que desde un principio fue suyo.

_Arthur. _

_El amor destroza mentes, acaba vidas, transforma almas._

Alfred se agachó rápidamente, dando vueltas el machete en su mano. Su rostro sombrío se transformaba en una mueca fría, sin sentimientos.

Nadie le iba a quitar a Arthur. Porque su destino era permanecer juntos.

_Es capaz de formar una metamorfosis en el humano, volviéndolo un..._

_...Loco de amor._

_._

_**Nota final**: Además de que espero, les guste, quería comentar algo súper random: Me encantó la gráfica de Hetalia aunque la animación se haya vuelto más... "tiesa". _


End file.
